MonoMono Machine/Danganronpa 1
This article includes a list of items that can be collected during Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. There are four types of items, and 114 items total: *90 MonoMono Machine items. *8 Post-chapter completion items. *2 bonus items. *14 pairs of underwear (PlayStation Vita, PC, and PlayStation 4 versions only). MonoMono Machine items can be given to other students to increase Makoto's relationship with them. Post-chapter completion items are automatically awarded after completing a chapter's class trial. Underwear items are awarded if Makoto completes a student's School Mode route. The 2 bonus items will each unlock additional cutscenes. List of Presents '001-025' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-090 • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Underwear • '026-050' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-090 • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Underwear • '051-075' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-090 • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Underwear • '076-090' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-090 • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Underwear • 'Bonus' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-090 • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Underwear • The following two items grant access to exclusive cutscenes. Obtaining A Man's Fantasy during Chapter 2 will trigger an opportunity for a bonus cutscene during Chapter 3. During Daily Life, the female students will go for a bath in the bath house. If you have A Man's Fantasy in your inventory, a cutscene will trigger in which Makoto will peek at the girls bathing through the door. The Escape Button will only appear at random in the MonoMono Machine after you have completed Chapter 6. Obtaining it will unlock a bonus scene in the Movie Gallery of the Main Menu. This scene is an alternate ending, in which all of the students escape through the sealed vault door. It is likely this scene was made for the scrapped alternate ending, Danganronpa Another End. The same cutscene was later used for the climax of Danganronpa IF. 'Post-Chapter' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-090 • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Underwear • The following Presents are rewards for completing each chapter. 'Underwear' ---- • 001-025 • 026-050 • 051-075 • 076-090 • Bonus • Post-Chapter • Underwear • The following Presents are rewards for completing each characters' School Mode ending. Present Preferences Guide The following is an at-a-glance guide to each student's preferred presents. Trophies and Achievements There are four trophies/achievements associated with Presents and the MonoMono Machine. *One for collecting 50 unique Presents, and one for collecting all 114 Presents. *One for using the MonoMono Machine 100 times. Additionally, the trophy Rogues Gallery, in which the player must unlock all gallery items, requires the player to have collected A Man's Fantasy and Escape Button and unlock the associated cutscenes. In the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload release the only trophy associated with the Monomono Machine is the trophy Seriously, You Shouldn't Have for collecting all presents. ---- Trivia Navigation Category:Gameplay Category:Objects Category:Collectibles Category:MonoMono Machine